


Stories of the Second Self: Beans of Peace

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [18]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: As a Tribal Councilman of Flathead Indian Reservation, James McDonald took it upon himself to end the war with Missoula City that had begun after federal and states' governments collapsed. Aware that commerce had ground to a halt, Councilman James McDonald realized that one resource above all could be used to bring peace.
Series: Alter Idem [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Beans of Peace

Even before the supernatural became real, tensions between the Confederated Salish and Kootenai Tribes of Flathead Indian Reservation and Missoula City Council were at a low boil. The first autumn after most of the Flathead residents became werewolves, and nearly half of Missoula's residents turned into Fae, conflict broke out.

A year passed and Tribal Councilman, James McDonald decided both sides had taken enough, and sent a letter to the Missoula City Council via courier who was at first detained. The State of Montana finally restored limited cell service, so James got a dual surprise of getting a reply on his cell phone after two years of it not being used.

Missoula had agreed, and even suggested a cite of mutual ground for James to consider. It was the southernmost part of the Flathead National Forest not far from Highway 90. The exact site was closer to the Rez than Missoula, which surprised James.

So, he spoke to the other nine council members, and they set out in trucks to make camp. James brought along something special, with which he'd hoped to ease peace talks along.

International and most interstate trade came to a screeching halt with what many whites were called Alter Idem, so many goods ranged from scarce to near-priceless. James had a steel pot brewing on the fire when four suburbans came rolling up the highway and turned off into the camping area.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Councilman George Camel asked, turning from the caravan to study James.

"It's the least of bad ideas," James clarified, "I don't think any First Nation peace gesture was a good idea. Just the one option left after everything else was tried."

Four men got out of the first suburban, all wearing shades and carrying MP-5 machine pistols. James knew a security detail when he saw one, and that they were Cernnunos Fae of five-point antlers gave James a sigh of relief. The middle caste of Fae were seen as wiser along with their imposing size and double a human's strength.

The rest of the Rez Council stood, when thirteen Missoula officials exited the second and third vehicles. The Indigenous leaders gathered into a semicircle around the fire facing the approaching white councilmen and councilwomen ascending the hill to meet them.

"Councilman McDonald?" a woman with eight-point antlers, more points than the others, called up, "Mayor Clara Ramos."

"Break out the cups, please," James said softly to George, and then held out a hand with his palm up toward the mayor. "You honor The People, Mayor Ramos, coming in person. Please, sit by our fire."

James had set out blankets to sit on instead chairs for the Missoula delegation, but then again his fellow council members were also making use of traditional blankets. The mayor and city council took a moment to decide that they would sit, whereon the Flathead delegation sat.

George and his two daughters went around offering empty cups to all thirteen members of the delegation, as James began, "Honorable Mayor, esteemed members of Missoula City Council, my I offer our first gesture of peace. Coffee."

James rose again, and took the pot off the fire to serve the Missoula delegation personally. He had brought sugar, honey, milk, and powdered creamer to suit whatever their tastes were, but each took their first sip black.

"Wow!" Mayor Ramos praised, and then cradled the warm cup in her autumn orange colored hands. "Where did you come by this?"

"It's traditional for our people to prepare for harsh times," James answered, "I stocked up through Amazon just prior to the federal government collapse."

That got a round of laughter from both sides, which warmed James' heart.

"Councilman Jordan Hess tells me, that in your letter you were offering the concession of Highway 90 passage without condition," Mayor Ramos brought up the first point of contention between Missoula and the Rez.

"Truth be told, our decision to levy a tariff for trade along it was not unanimous," James phrased in such a way, as to avoid casting blame on council members he opposed on the measure.

"That's fair," the mayor replied, "Our vote to bar fishing and hunting in the Flathead National Forest barely squeaked through with a majority. I regret to say, I passed the measure the day it came to my desk."

James made a subtle bow of his head in concession to her forthright confessional. "I understand, Mayor."

"I didn't see your security people," Jordan Hess mentioned, looking around, "Or are they further back surveying from a distance?"

"We didn't bring them," James admitted directly, "Though, to be honest, every Salish and Kootenai has had to become responsible for the security of The People."

"Speaking of which," Mayor Ramos spoke up, studying Hess before giving James eye contact. "I've heard a disturbing rumor that you required all of your two tribes to become werewolves. Is that true?"

"Required isn’t quite the right way to describe it," James gently rebutted, and looked to his delegation before choosing his next words. "We concluded that the Salish and Kootenai should be a Wolf Nation. It suits our traditions and it created greater unity. Some might call it conformity, but whatever description, we've become more equal to each other than ever before."

He hoped that wasn't taken as a negative remark about the Fae caste system, while Mayor Ramos' head dipped with a hint of remorse. "I see. I suppose that adds a new dimension to the fishing and hunting issues."

"I prefer not to think so," James answered, also turned to Councilman Hess, "But I can see how that conclusion could be reached."

"The concern here," Mayor Ramos went on, "Is that we feared what would happen with the national forests and parks around Flathead Reservation without federal oversight."

"I believe there was also the issue of drilling and mining," George Camel brought up, making James inwardly cringe, though he refused to show it.

"I won't rehash the point about maintaining heat in homes during the winter season," Mayor Ramos said, and then pondered something before adding, "However, with the Interstate Freeway soon to be running again, I am willing to cede to Flathead the mining side of that issue. Maybe we can come to a short term agreement on natural gas drilling, until an alternative energy solution presents itself."

James again checked the faces of the other tribal councilmen. George looked particularly dismayed, but James being a student of history felt that they'd already gotten a huge win regarding mining around the Rez lands.

"I think we can help with that," James offered to Mayor Ramos and, indirectly, to Councilman Hess. "We've been running solar and wind power on a small scale for a couple years. It doesn't meet all our needs. Yet, if-- as you say, the Interstate might open up soon, we could help Missoula in building up its green energy infrastructure."

"That would be marvelous," Ramos accepted with a slight smile.

The mayor was being reserved for negotiating purposes, James could tell, but her unconscious queues that werewolves were keen to pick up, was that she was overjoyed by the offer.

"More coffee, anyone?" James asked, while reaching for the pot.


End file.
